Someday
by 6 cats in the bag
Summary: Scootaloo feels herself falling, falling away from her dreams. And the only pony that is able to catch her is the one whom she wants to become the most. / Non-slash, cute little one-shot.


Someday

Scootaloo feels herself falling, falling away from her dreams. And the only pony that is able to catch her is the one whom she wants to become the most. / Non-slash, cute little one-shot.

English Hurt/Comfort/Friendship Rated: K Chapters: 1 Words: Scootaloo & Rainbow Dash

**A/N: **I got inspired by a picture on . And usually, when I get inspired: poof! The little plot bunnies nibble my brain, and this happens. I don't think this will be anything really original, possibly, but it'll be cute either way. I've always loved how Scoots looks up to Rainbow and how the older Pegasus takes her under her wing – although get a little jelly because Dashie's mine. Ahem, anyway, I hope you enjoy! Review are always appreciated.

* * *

She's always wanted to try hang gliding.

Scootaloo stands atop a steep cliff that rolls down into a deep gorge, the wind pummelling her mane and rustling the tiny feathers anchored to her wings. Goggles hang loosely around her neck, and a giant hang glider is strapped securely to her back.

Today, she is alone, courtesy of Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. The two are too busy to do any crusading alongside her, or so they said.

Although, at Sweet Apple Acres it _is _Applebuck Season, so the entire Apple family has to pitch in, including the farm filly. And Sweetie Belle told her that she has to go to Canterlot with her sister to deliver some ensembles, and since her parents are out of town again, Rarity's accountable to keep a keen eye on her. Scootaloo can understand.

A part of her is relieved that her other two pals aren't joining her, on account of they may keep her back from performing this particular activity. They aren't much for extreme sports.

Scootaloo pushes the goggles up across her eyes, the glaring sun reflecting off of them, making her blind for a moment. She positions herself on the very edge of the cliff, feeling the raised incline drop like a weight in her stomach. Little rocks unlatch themselves from the edge, tumble down into the gorge. She swallows before backing up a couple hoof-steps, the cliff edge obscuring the gorge for a moment. Then, she buzzes her wings for an extra push, and begins to run.

Her hooves leave the cliff edge, and her heart jumps to her throat when the sensation of falling is brought to her senses. The filly's eyes squeeze shut, waiting for her body to be crushed by the rock-like floor of the gorge.

But when her body doesn't connect with hard ground, she dares to crack open one violet eye.

She is airborne, the glider catching the wind and keeping her suspended in the air. She moves in tandem with the freelance wind, the rushing breeze filling her ears and sending waves of adrenaline course through her veins.

Scootaloo's stomach soars, and she lets out a long shout that rings across the sky.

_Hey, I'm actually pretty good at this! _she thinks. _Maybe I'll get my cutie mark in hang gli- _

Her thoughts are delayed when she feels a sharp jerk in her body, and an audible rustle is heard above her head. She glimpses up, and she finds that her hang glider is latched to a tree, its spindly limbs crawling down to meet her, prodding her in the ribs and throat.

"Uh oh," she mumbles.

Scootaloo kicks out her legs, treading the air with her hooves, the gnarly hands of fright clutching at her throat. Somehow, she feels the straps around her middle tighten, and the cries that spew out of her mouth escape in hoarse attempts.

Her limbs grow tired, and she stops lashing, just hanging there in the tree. Her throat is taut, and her lungs hurt too much to cry out any longer.

_I have to undo the straps, _she thinks determinedly. _to save myself. _

The trapped filly twists her neck around and strains her neck before biting down on the black straps that bind her to the glider. She tugs, putting all her strength into getting herself loose. The strap comes loose, and with much more effort, she manages to free herself from the rest of the bindings.

And, in that split second after, is when she remembers that she's suspended right above the gorge.

Too late.

Then she feels herself falling, plunging towards the rocks and sharp tendons that jut out from the rocky earth. Her heart leaps into her throat, again, as the sensation of falling paralyzes her, and the ground rushes up to meet her.

Just then, she feels bristly limbs lock themselves around her chest, and she's launched diagonally into the air, the falling sensation gone, and instead, a swooping feeling floods her head.

She looks up to see who's saved her life – again – and comes face to face with a beautiful cyan pony who's colorful spectrum of a mane blows in the wind.

"Rainbow Dash! Oh, thank you, thank you!" she says, relief surging through her veins.

They reach the cliff's edge, and she is set rather roughly on the musty, rocky ground. She shakes her head, brushes off her orange coat with her hooves.

The older Pegasus lands in front of her, glaring at her with striking magenta eyes. Shock and anger, but overall worry, shrouds them. "What did you think you were doing, hang gliding without anypony keeping an eye on you? You could've been hurt!"

"Rainbow Dash, I – "

"Why does it feel like I'm always saving you from plummeting to your doom?" Her last words come on more strongly that she's anticipated, and she notices Scootaloo flinch.

"I'm so sorry, Rainbow Dash… I just…" Tears begin to flood the filly's eyes, and she sniffles. "I just…"

Rainbow Dash realizes what her words sounded like to the young foal, and her face immediately softens. She scoots herself closer to Scootaloo, and pulls her into her hooves. "I'm sorry, Scootaloo. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." The cyan Pegasus swipes away the filly's tears, and caresses her back in a soothing manner. "I know what you were trying to do, I didn't realize…"

Scootaloo sniffles once more before gazing into the older pegasus' pools of brilliant fuschia. "It's okay, Rainbow Dash. I should've been more careful."

Rainbow smiles meaningfully, and she gently runs her hooves through Scootaloo's mane. The filly nuzzles against her cyan coat, feeling the warmth of the older Pegasus stream through her body. A short shiver laces in tandem with her shaking bones. "I'm never going to be like you when I grow up…" she finds herself whispering against Rainbow's skin.

Rainbow's heart swells. "Scootaloo," she grasps the younger one's chin in her hooves and tilts her head up, looks her in the eye. "Never, ever give up. You may not be experienced now, but if you keep trying, you'll grow up to be a superb young Pegasus."

"R-really?"

"Really."

Scootaloo grins from ear to ear, and she throws herself into Rainbow Dash again. Her voice sounds muffled against her brilliant cerulean coat. "Thank you, Rainbow Dash. I love you."

Rainbow blinks, a lump lodging itself in her throat. She feels her own tears burn the backs of her eyes, and, reluctantly, she lets one secretly slide down her cheek. "I love you too, Scoots." Her voice chokes, but the filly doesn't seem to notice it.

The sun begins to set below the horizon, leaving a vague silhouette of the two curled up on the edge of the cliff. The light grazes the land before throwing the world into dusk.

_When somepony tells you not to give up, you'll want to argue, but in the end they're always right. _

* * *

**A/N: **I made Dashie into such a softie, homfg 3

So, even though this was something little, I enjoyed writing it. I hope you all enjoyed reading it, too! Until next time! ;)


End file.
